game_scriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
DmC: Devil May Cry
__TOC__ Mission 1: FOUND Bald Man: (talking on the phone) Yes. By close of trading on Friday... no you can't have more time. You know the terms, you know the consequences… No this is not a veiled threat. This is a direct one. Should you fail to comply, the collapse of the economy will be on your head. I will make sure that you are stripped of power, shamed and hated. Is that clear enough for you? Well, Friday it is then... You have a good night, Mr. President. Ugly Woman: Did you get it, my darling? Bald Man: Over a trillion. Soon I will own everything worth owning. I will control the world through debt. I have absolute power. Ugly Woman: The world is at last your bitch. As am I. Nothing left, but to grab it by the hair, bend it over and… What's the matter? What? What's the matter? Bald Man: A loose end. Ugly Woman: A loose end? What? Bald Man: He's still out there. Ugly Woman: The Hunters will find him. They found Sparda and his whore. And when they do... Bald Man: I will rip open his chest with my bare hands and feast on his beating heart. CAPCOM presents see an angel dressed girl dancing in some nightclub. A young man is watching her dance. WRITTEN & DIRECTED BY Ninja Theory STORY SUPERVISOR Alex Garland STARRING Tim Phillips David De Lautour Sage Mears Louis Herthum costume on the girl from the angelic turns into a demonic. Starring Robin Riker Lou Beatty Jr Race Davies Richard Ridings Rebecca Blackstone young guy gets drunk and starts to brawl. GAME DIRECTION BY Ninja Theory Capcom see a video camera. Someone is obviously watching the guy. An inscription appears "Watch him". ASSISTANT EDITOR Sandra McCullig PERFORMANCE CAPTURE Giant Studios ADDITIONAL MOTION CAPTURE Audiomotion guy with two dancers goes home. An inscription appears "Follow him". MUSIC BY Noisia Combichrist CREATED BY Ninja Theory guy's trailer 21+ content happens. An inscription appears "Hunt him". The game's logo shows up. DmC: Devil May Cry next morning... Masked Man: The demon’s have been increasing their power for millennia. They are on the verge of controlling mankind. Citizens, we have been kept sleeping in a manufactured illusion for too long. We must wake up! Bob Barbas: The masked lunatic you saw there claims to represent an organization called The Order. This group has claimed responsibility for several serious attacks in recent weeks. He is undoubtedly a traitor and a terrorist. And I for one am not for the death penalty, so... there's only one way to do it: illegally shoot the son of a bitch. This is Bob Barbas, just doin’ God's work. Girl: Dante! Get out of there, you're in danger! Dante: Who are you? What do you want? Girl: You were careless. You left a trail. Now he's onto you. Dante: What are you talking about? Who's onto me? Girl: A hunter demon. He’s here. Hunter Demon: DAaaaAAAaaaNTE... Girl: He is dragging you to Limbo. Dante: Demon scum. Girl: It's too late, you're gonna have to fight your way out. Dante: Shit! Back in Limbo... Bad day for a hang over. (to Hunter Demon) Get your filthy fucking claw off my trailer! Hunter throws Dante's trailer into him. Dante: Missed. petty demons appear around Dante, called Lesser Stygian. Dante's tattoo glows and his iconic sword appears behind his back. It's called Rebellion. Dante: Time for a little Rebellion. carnage begins. Dante: You wanna fight? Let's go. Keep coming. Fuck. Girl: Dante! This way. Dante: Who said that? (sees something) My guns? jumps and takes back his iconic guns. Dante: Ebony. Ivory. I missed you girls. (sees some flying demons) Target practice, right on cue. Girl: Dante! Don't shoot! My name is Kat - I am not a demon. I am still in the real world. You're in Limbo. Dante: How come I can see you clearly? Kat: I'm a medium - a psychic - I can phase into Limbo and communicate with you. I can see you, talk to you, but I'm not actually in Limbo with you. Dante: And if I pull the trigger? Kat: I'll die. I'm risking my life here for you. I want to help. Dante: I don't need your help. Kat: The Hunter has dragged you into Limbo. I can get you out. Dante: I've been down here before; I know how to get out. You fight whatever shitsucking demon dragged you in here. Kat: You don't want to fight the Hunter. He's not your regular demon. Follow me. Now! disappears. Dante: Where'd she go? goes further and stumbles upon the Demon Hunter on the Ferris wheel. Dante: Is that my coat? How did it get up there? (he takes the coat) Sweet. in the real world, an accident occurred - the Ferris wheel just fell. Reporter: Breaking news - We go live to our eye in the sky. Steve, I can't believe what I'm seeing! Limbo, Dante continues to fight Demon Hunter. Dante: Hey get down here and fight! Kat: Hey! Through here! enter some kind of funhouse. Dante: (to a clown) Get lost! (the hunter appears) Oh shit! Hey! Get back here! turns into a death trap. Dante: Not good. (scary doll jumps out of a box) Yeah, whatever… goes outside. Something explodes and a white wig flies on his head and the new Dante becomes like his old version. He looks at himself in the mirror. Dante: Not in a million years. continues to fight Demon Hunter. He tries to shoot him. Kat: That won't work. Dante: Why not? Kat: He's bulletproof. There's a rift up ahead. Dante: A what? Kat: It will take you back to the real world. We’ll come back for the hunter. falls into the trap of the Demon Hunter. Dante: OK then, let's fight. Kat: Dante, wait. (throws a Molotov cocktail in the demon’s face) It's working, you can fight him now. It won't be easy. Hunters are brutal fighters. Dante: So am I. Kat: Dante, can you still hear me? Dante: Yeah I hear you. Kat: Attack its face! Dante: (to the demon) Oh, you feel it now, don't you? Over here! Get back down here! Kat: Now use your guns to shoot him down! Dante: (to the demon) Does it hurt? Do you fucking demons even feel pain? wins the fight. Dante: Game over. Demon Hunter: Son of Sparda. Dante: Son of who? Demon Hunter: You have been found. You are dead just like your whore mother. Dante: Whore mother? I don't know my mother but if you're calling me a son of a bitch you wouldn't be the first. kills the demon. Dante: (to himself) My mother… I barely remember her. leaves. In the meantime, we see that something has happened in the real world, which is comparable to a terrorist attack. Kat: (driving up to him by car) Are you ok, Dante? Dante: How do you know my name? Kat: My boss knows you. He wants to meet. Please. I helped you back them. Dante: I didn't ask for your help. the police cars, he gets into Kat's car. Kat: We know all about you, Dante. I'm with an organization called The Order. Heard of it? Dante: Something to do with that masked freak on the net? Kat: That's my boss. Dante: Wonderful. Can’t wait. Joe Barbas: We're just receiving reports of a terrorist attack that has taken place at the Bellevue pier in the western district of the city. Police are asking the public to remain vigilant - further terrorist attacks could take place anywhere, anytime, and when you least expect them. switch to the apartments of the Bald Man. Bald Man: We have your scent, Son of Sparda. Now it is just a matter of time. Mission 2: HOME TRUTHS come to some dirty alley. Kat: Welcome to The Order. Dante: Not what I was expecting. Kat: That's the idea. The demons are amongst us Dante, they are enslaving mankind. The world is asleep, brainwashed and helpless. We're fighting back. We are a small handful of freedom fighters. We are the last and only line of defence. Dante: Defence? You got no chance! Kat: We don't leave things to chance, we've accumulated vast intelligence on the demons and their collaborators: World leaders, bankers, pop stars... We can hit them where it hurts. Kat’s Boss: Amazing... ! Dante - it really is you! You don't remember me? Dante: No. Kat’s Boss: How much of your childhood do you remember? Dante: Not much, I had meningitis when I was seven - wiped my memory – why? Kat’s Boss: Hah! They told me I had a car accident that resulted in total amnesia. Age: seven. Dante: Your point? Kat’s Boss: Meningitis is a human affliction. You are not human, Dante. All war is fought with deception and you have been deceived. Your past has been hidden from you for a reason. Dante: Rewind a bit - who are you again? Kat’s Boss: My name is Vergil. I established The Order to help to find a way to fight the demons. Dante: Besides swords and bullets you mean? Vergil: Such weapons can win battles, but not the war. We use force, yes, but we also use intelligence, politics, propaganda. Dante: You really believe you can make a dent? Vergil: Make a dent? With the two of us working together, I believe that we can defeat them! Dante: So that's what this is about. You need me to fight the demons, help you save the world. Vergil: What else were you planning on doing with your life? Dante: Well you guys do seem really nice, but I'm more of a loner type: trust issues, work alone - that kind of thing. Kat: Dante, I don't think you understand what is at stake. Vergil: If you want to leave - turn your back on me, I'm powerless to stop you. But you'll be making a grave mistake. Not just for yourself, but for mankind. Dante: For mankind? Vergil: Yes! Dante: What makes you think I give a shit? Vergil: At least give me a chance to show you. Dante: Show me what? Vergil: Who you really are. Dante and Kat drive to some mansion. There’s an inscription on the gate "Paradise". Vergil: This was your home. Dante: I don't remember. Vergil: You will. Kat, open the gateway. Dante: What are you doing? Kat: Our world and Limb are very closely super-positioned. They collide in places causing what we call rifts. It's here, in the rifts, where we can create gateways to and from Limbo. Dante: Doesn't smell too good. What's in the can? Kat: A compound I created based on an old Wiccan recipe. Sea salt, shark oil, iron shavings, desiccated squirrel semen, wolf hair... Dante: Good stuff. Vergil: Go ahead. The house holds secrets. I've found mine. Now it's your turn. Dante: How will I get back? Vergil: We'll take care of that. Just be careful, it can get rough in there. Dante: (to Kat) Like it rough. teleports. Kat: Is this really going to work?’He doesn't seem to care. Vergil: He's raw. Just like you were when I first found you. in Limbo... Dante: So this was my home. Well, show me your secrets. one of the rooms, memories suddenly overwhelm him. Dante: I remember this place. notices a portrait of a noble man on the wall. Dante: And who the hell are you? Sparda... Demon Hunter: (in Dante’s head) Son of Sparda... Dante: My dad? rush into the room. Dante: Great. Uhh! Ah, tough guy! kills them and looks at the portrait again. Dante: What are you trying to show me? touches the portrait and gets a demonic axe - Arbiter. Dante: Hell yeah! Who's there? sees the ghosts of two children playing with each other. Child 1: Woah. Child 2: Hahahaha, wooo! Child 1: This way, Dante. Child 2: Ok! Raaaaa! Hahaha, can't catch me! Dante: Dante…? Did I hear that right? That was me! I remember this! picks up the coat of arms of his family (the same as his tattoo) and teleports into the world of his memories. He hears Vergil's voice. Vergil: Dante - it really is you! Dante: Am I dreaming? Oh yeah! Out you come! Get over here! What now? returns to Limbaugh and hears the voice of Vergil. Vergil: Meningitis is a human affliction. You are not human, Dante. Dante: OK, so what else have you got? one of the corridors of the mansion, he sees the ghost of a woman. Woman’s Ghost: SPARDA! They're here. THEY’RE HERE! They've found us. We've got to get out… NOW!! Hurry... Come on! Quickly... Dante: What the hell happened here? follows the ghost. Woman’s Ghost: No no no! Come on. How did they find us? Dante: I know that voice. finds a picture depicting the ghost. Dante: Is that... Mom? Dante’s Mom: (in his memories) I love you, Dante. demons appear. Dante: Fucking demons. kills them and touches the portrait. He gets a new weapon - divine scythe "Osiris". Intruder: You! Get after her down there! Cover the doors. MOVE! Dante’s Mom: Uh! Get away from me! Get away from me! cut through divine vines on a door. Dante: Cool. finds a blue rose on the floor. Dante: A blue rose. teleports to the world of his memories again. Kat: Dante, I don't think you understand what is at stake. Dante: Nice. Vergil: Dante - it really is you! teleports back to Limbo. Dante: I remember… I remember my mother... her name was Eva. She gave this to me. I had a brother too? We were a family. I had no idea of the danger we were in. The demons found us. When they broke in, I saw him. see the Bald Man’s face. Dante: She gave her life so that we could escape. Man rips the heart of his mother Dante: I will never forget what he did to her. Our father, Sparda took my brother and l away. He separated us, hid us safely amongst the humans, wiped our memories to protect us. That's why it all went black... until now. goes to the exit. Dante: I'm gettin outta here. Keep goin'. leaves Limbo. Dante: (to Vergil) You're my brother. Vergil: Your twin brother. I've been looking for you for a long time now. Our mother gave these to us. I think she knew that this moment would come. That we would find each other. Dante: And our father, Sparda? Vergil: Banished forever. A fate worse than death, they say. He's never coming back. Dante: I want to know more. Where we come from, what happened to us. Above all, I want to know who is responsible for all this. Mission 3: BLOODLINE Vergil: Do you remember this place? Dante: Yeah, I remember coming here. Vergil: Our mother used to bring us here. Dante: Tell me everything. Vergil: Some things have always been. There have always been angels; there have always been demons. And they've always been at war. Nine millennia ago, one demon rose through the ranks to take power over the dark hordes: the strongest, the cruelest - Mundus. But Mundus did not rise alone. At his right hand was his most trusted lieutenant, his blood brother... Dante: Sparda. Vergil: But Sparda betrayed him. He fell in love with an angel, Eva. The secret union between angel and demon was inconceivable. But it happened, and with it came new life: twin boys, you and I - a hybrid of the warring angel and demon races. When Mundus learned of Sparda's betrayal, his fury knew no limit. He hunted the lovers down. Eva was murdered by his own hand. And for Sparda he demanded a more brutal fate: endless punishment and pain. But even as Eva was destroyed and Sparda was imprisoned for eternity; each knew that the seed for their revenge had already been sown. Because according to legend the only beings that can slay a demon king are nephilim, a hybrid of angel and demon. Those hybrids now exist: you and I. Mundus believed that only one Child was born, but there were two nephilim and each had been hidden well. Sparda armed his sons: the Rebellion for Dante, the Yamato for Vergil. Dante: So Mundus killed our mom and imprisoned our dad? Vergil: Yes. Dante: And we're the offspring of angels and demons? Vergil: Demon father, angel mother; We are nephilim. The only ones that can slay the demon king. Dante: Good. How? Demon: ...Daaannnteee... Vergil: A Spotter! Fucking demon collaborators. You're being dragged into Limbo! I'll find Kat she'll get you out. Stand firm! Kat: Dante! The gateway’s ready! Come on! Dante, come here. Can you get across? Dante: I'll have to find another way. Another blue rose? sucked into the world of his memories again. Vergil: At least give me a chance to show you. Dante: Getting the hang of this… What are you hiding in there? Vergil: All war is fought with deception and you have been deceived. Your past has been hidden from you for a reason. goes back to Limbo. Dante: Flying rats. Kat, on my way. defeats the flying demons and teleports to the real world. Vergil: Silver Sacks Tower. The world's most powerful investment bank. And who runs it? CEO, Kyle Ryder. A human vessel: the physical manifestation of Mundus, the demon-king. Through debt, he controls everything. To Mundus, the world is a factory farm for human souls. And he likes to keep his animals monitored and docile. The monitoring is done by the Raptor News Corporation, a global network of CCTV cameras, satellites and spies. The way he keeps us docile is a... a little more insidious. Dante: (drinks soda) What is it? Vergil: It's in your hand. Planet Earth's most popular soft drink, Virility. The demons have spiked it. It's ok! It has no effect on us. Only humans. It's lobotomy in a can. Dante: So what's the plan? Vergil: That's the Hell Gate. A conduit from which Mundus draws his power. While he is connected to the Hell Gate, he is immortal. But if we get him away from the Hell Gate, our swords will do the rest. Dante: So how do we do that? Vergil: We get his attention. Mundus is petty, he's impulsive. If we hit him where it hurts, let his anger rule him, I believe we can draw him out. Dante: Ok, so to kill Mundus we need to drag him away from the Hell Gate. We do that by pissing him off. Vergil: Roughly speaking, yes. Dante: And we piss him off by taking out the Raptor News Network and Virility? Vergil: That’s it. Dante: Which one do you wanna do first? Mission 4: UNDER WATCH and Kat go to the factory. Along the way, he notices a camera that follow his every step. Vergil: They're aware of you now Dante, so stay low. Mundus doesn't know I exist so I'll remain hidden until we’re ready to strike. Kat knows the Virility factory, what lies beneath. She will be your guide. knocks the Virility can from the hands of a fat man. Dante: It’ll kill ya. Kat: Don't draw attention! Camera: Daaannnteee... Dante: Kat, they’ve dragged me into Limbo Kat: What? How? The camera spotted you. They must have been looking for you. You have to take it out. Dante: I know. And here comes trouble. Kat: Shit. I’m not safe here. Dante: Then go. (to Camera) I'm gonna get up there and rip you apart! Dante: Whoa! Someone doesn’t want me here! Kat: The city itself trying to stop you. Dante: Great. Kat: Vergil sent me the camera locations, for this area. Best avoid them if we can. Follow me. Dante: What the hell? (shoot it) Nicely done, girls. Kat: There you are. Dante: Here I am. Kat: This isn’t good. It's the walls! Get out of here! Dante: COME ON! One more. kills the Camera. Kat: Over here, Dante. We’re clear… for the time being. Over here. Dante: Never seen a witch use a spray can before. Kat: Well, spells can take hours if not days to prepare. So why not can it for instant use later? Dante: And they do it with cheese... Where'd you learn this stuff? Kat: Vergil taught me the basics of demonology and occultism. Then thought I had a natural talent for it. Said it would help me to focus on something constructive instead of... Dante: Instead of what? Kat: Instead of focusing on the nightmares. Ok, there you go. Shit. Cops. I gotta go. I’ll find you. Take out the camera. goes further and flying demons attack him. Dante: Come on then you little shits. And we’re good to go. Uhh! Ah great! Kat? You there? Can you hear me? Who invited you, fat ass. The fatter they are - the harder they fall. Kat: Dante! It's chaos out here! I found a way out. Dante: Where? Kat: Up there. I've marked it. Dante? Run! Dante: I am running. leaves the church. Dante: That just seemed to drag on forever... Church. Bob Barbas: The police have released footage of the terrorists responsible for the recent attack at Saint Agares's Church. He goes by the name of Dante. Remember his face people. If you see him, inform the police immediately but do not approach. Because of history of physical violence and is a known sexual deviant. This is Bob Barbas, just doin' God's work. Mission 5: VIRILITY and Kat enter the Verility factory. Kat: I was here years ago as a child. I explored the whole facility unseen. I sensed a demon under the factory. The Succubus an ancient one. We believe it's the source of the psychotropic ingredient. That's what they use to control us. Guide: Welcome visitors to the Virility factory. Virility's secret ingredient is what makes Virility the number on soft drink in the world. Any best of all, it has been scientifically proven to improve weight loss by 21% and enhance sexual performance by 63% if drunk daily! Dante: How do people actually fall for this crap? Kat: If you're told something is true often enough, you tend to believe it. They told me I was crazy for seeing demons. Dante: Yeah. They tried telling me I was a basket case too. Kat: They wanted to put me on drugs. Said it would make me better. They lied. They just wanted to keep me weak and docile. Dante: How did you figure it all out? Kat: Vergil pulled me out of the nightmare. You? Dante: (to himself) When the people you are suppose to trust most… turn out to be demon scum… Your eyes really ﬁe open up the evil everywhere. I took a stand. Fought back, killed... No matter the consequences. So I chose my path, and I lived by it… And then after all tрat anger, violence and death, you have to dig deep… deep into your own heart… to see if you are still sane. Or if you can still call yourself… human… (to Kat) I just knew in my heart I wasn’t crazy. Guide: This, ladies and gentlemen is where the magic ingredients are mixed together to give you the unique taste of Virility. Kat: The Succubus is hidden deep inside the factory but there is no physical way to reach it from our world. Only from Limbo. There's a rift inside. Guide: Rest assured that it has been deemed both safe and beneficial by our trustworthy and ethical scientists. Virility truly is a national treasure! Kat: This way... I think. Dante: You said you'd been here before? Kat: Yes, but it was during an out-of-body experience, years ago. Dante: Flying around In spirit form? Kat: Yeah. In Limbo. Vergil says it could be an effective intelligence gathering tool but I can't do it at will. Dante: So… how did you do it before? Kat: It was triggered by extreme psychosomatic trauma... the nightmares. Dante: What are the... nightmares? Kat: It’s in the past now. This is where they store the merchandise ready for export. It’s funny. Dante: What is? Kat: I expected it to be bigger, a lot bigger… But then, I was just a child when I was here and I as in Limbo. Dante: What were you doing here? Kat: Escaping my nightmares. Dante: You came to Limbo to escape your nightmares. Kat: Yes. Once you're in Limbo, all you have to do is retrace your steps back to the mixing room. Dante: Should be easy enough. Kat: Maybe, but the demons may sense you once you're in Limbo, so stay alert. Dante: And once I've reached the mixing room? Kat: You'll be able to descend deep down into the factory. Dante: And kill me a Succubus. Kat: OK, it's here. Dante: Alright, see you on the other side. teleports to Limbo. Dante: Phew! Kat: Dante? Dante: Down here! Kat: Oh, good. Dante: You're right. It’s a lot bigger here in Limbo. What next? Kat: Head back to the mixing room! I'll meet you there. Dante: Obesity, stupidity... Drink Virility! climbs through floating in the air boxes to the top floor. Kat: What took you so long? Dante: Hey! Could you point me to the mixing room? like he's completely lost... Dante: Dead end. Where the hell is that mixing room? finds the mixing room. Verility's production process is very much reminiscent of Slurm from Futurama. Dante: What in the shitting hell is going on here? Kat: The mixing process. But it's the source we're interested in. Dante: I'm guessing our Succubus is on the other end of that? Kat: That's right. This way. Dante: Trouble. Gimme a minute. Kat: Be careful. Dante: (to demons) So which of you fatasses wants to be Limbo's biggest loser? You've been eliminated. Congratulations. You win. Kat: Dante. You OK? That looked pretty nasty. Dante: That? Nah. That was just a big fat joke. C'mon, let's go get this Succubus. Mission 6: SECRET INGREDIENT and Kat find a huge ventilation pipe. Dante: Now what? Kat: This tunnel will lead you to the Succubus. Dante: How do I get down there? Kat: You can only get there from Limbo. I can’t follow. Dante: What is that? An egg-timer? Kat: It's a vial containing a spell I made from a variety of... Dante: I don't need to know. Kat: You jump, I twist. Dante: Are you serious? Kat: Trust me. Dante: I jump, you twist. Kat: Good luck. twists the sphere and turn the level 90 degrees. Kat: You don't have long, hurry! Dante: (to demons) Dammit, die already, I don’t have time for this! I’m in a hurry! Open up! Uh! That really was an egg-timer! jumps to some ventilation shaft. Dante: Ugh! What a stink! Ugh, smells of sick… So you must be the secret ingredient. Succubus: Who are you? Dante: I’m your prom date you ugly sack of shit! Succubus: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOUUUUUUU!? (vomiting) Dante: You missed. My name, by the way, is Dante. Succubus: Dante? Son of Sparda? And Eva the whoooorrrreeee? (vomiting) Dante: Yep. But you can call me Dante the demon killer. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Succubus: You want to kill me? You can’t kill me! I'm twelve hundred years old! Dante: You don't look a day over twelve thousand. Succubus: Fuck You! Dante: Fuck You! Succubus: FUCK YOUUUUUU... (vomiting) have a fight. Dante: Nice nails - let me cut them for you! Succubus: Stay still you flea ridden boil bag. Dante: Hey, Succubus! Suck on this (punches it in the face) pulls out a tube from Succubus. Succubus: AAAGH, I’m going to pull off your arms and legs, chew them up and puke them all over your pathetic face! Dante: Shit! I'm out of here. Succubus: I'm going to smash you to bits, you pitiful pile of pus. Dante: Ahh! Ahhhshh!! Ah… damn. That’s gross. pulls out another tube from Succubus’ body. Succubus: AAAAGH! You disgusting fuck child! I'm going to pull off your head, piss down your neck and shit on your worthless carcass. Dante: You're dumped! Succubus: I told you... You can't kill me! You! Little! I'm... Gonna... Argh. Aaaaaaagh, why won't yo just die!!! with its last strength clings to a stone. Dante: You know what your problem is? You're too clingy! hits the Succubus several times. She sinks in the river from its own "drink" and he cuts to shreds with fan blades. Dante: I think you’re all mixed up. Mundus fucks his ugly girlfriend hard. He suddenly stops. Ugly Woman: What? What is it? Mundus: My Succubus. Ugly Woman: Really... must we talk about her? Mundus: My Succubus is dead. Sparda. Ugly Woman: The traitor? What of him? Mundus: His spawn. The Nephilim. It fight back. Mission 7: OVERTURN and Kat are driving. Kat is talking on the phone using a wireless headset. Kat: Yeah, we'll meet you there. See you soon, Vergil. Dante: You guys seem tight. How'd you meet? Kat: Is it relevant? Dante: I like to know who I'm risking life and limb with. He's my brother and is trying to save the world. What's your story? Listen, I never asked for your help but you gave it and I appreciate it. I trust you. You can trust me too. Kat: He rescued me. I was in a foster home. My foster father was a demon. He attacked me most nights. I had to get out. Dante: The nightmares. Kat: It's ok. I felt nothing. I couldn't physically escape so... I found another way. I aimlessly wandered Limbo in spirit form. And I found Vergil there. He heard my cry for help. He helped me to deal with the demons, both figuratively and literally. I killed the bastard. Now I want to deal with them all. You're gonna stick with us to the end, right? Dante: Count on it. a bridge. Vergil: You've done well. We've dealt with the Succubus. That will have hurt Mundus, and got his attention. Now to land the second blow, and disable Mundus' monitoring network. Raptor News Tower. Controlled by Mundus, they've a monopoly over the world's media: news, advertising, entertainment. Dante: Mind-control. Vergil: Yeah. And surveillance. They spy on the populace through their network of satellites, routers and CCTV cameras. Dante: Yeah I noticed that bit. So what's the plan? Vergil: Kat. Kat: The Raptor News Network is run by a demon, Bob Barbas. Dante: Bob Barbas is a demon? So he's more than just a fucking dick...And he's in that tower? Kat: Not that tower. That one. Dante: Huh? Vergil: In Limbo, that isn’t reﬂection. It’s the real deal. It's a prison and Barbas rules it cruelly. There's no mercy and no escape. Dante: Prepare the gateway. Vergil: You'll have to go alone this time. Kat can't follow where you're headed. Dante: Alone is fine. She's done enough. Vergil: On the plus side, there won't be any cameras down there. Dante: Good. Kat: Dante, we don't know much about this demon. Dante: I'm sure it will be lovely. enters the portal and teleports to Limbo, which is a mirror reflection of the real world. Dante: Well Bob, now I get why your point of view is so upside down. begins to explore this world, jumping from piece to piece. Dante: (smashing through crystal door) Boom! Dante: (killing a demon) Smack that! finds the reflection of the television station. It’s a prison. Dante: Wow, so even Limbo has a slammer. Never thought I'd be breaking into jail. Aha! Let's give it a crack. Bob Barbas: You have committed crimes against the holy order of the demons. Mundus has allowed you to live so that you may serve him. Rejoice in this gift of life. Dante: Just doing God’s work, are ya Bob? Damnit... Gonna have to take a detour. OK there's the tower. Back on track. Whatever you are, get the hell outta here! sees a few tortured souls. Dante: Poor bastards. (notice small rat demon) Go on, get lost! (a demon named Rage sneaks up on him) Ah great - Here comes Mommy. Bob Barbas (over radio): Setting foot outside of the penal colony will result in 100 years of severe suffering. You have committed crimes against the holy order of demons. Mundus has allowed you to live so that you may serve him. Rejoice in this gift of an life. finds a broken elevator. Dante: Going down? (punches it) Smashing. I'm coming for you Bob! bridge he walking twisting. Word “Destroy” is written on it. Dante: Whoa! Oh great. notices an old man trying to push away annoying little demons. Old man: Leave me alone… Leave me alone... kills the demons. Old man: What's going on there? Who's there? I know you're there! I can feel you. Who is it? I'll cut your head off! Dante: Put your stick down! I'm not gonna hurt you - unless you give me a reason to. Old man: Are you… a prisoner of Mundus too? Dante: No. I'm from upstairs. Can you tell me how to get to that tower? Old man: The tower? Why? Dante: Cuz I wanna a kill the demon that runs this show. Will you help me? Old man: Kill it? Yes. I can help. If you help me first. Dante: (signs) Let’s hear it. Mission 8: EYELESS Old man: Those flying bastards stole my eye. They torment me incessantly. I can’t leave here without it. I'm trapped for eternity. Get me back my eye and I'll take you to the tower. agrees. The old man attracts the attention of flying creatures to give him a chance to slip past them. Old man: Over here! Flying bastards! Come. Go, go! Follow them! Find their nest. Dante: That's it, lead the way. You little bastards. Whoah! Oh shit! No… get back here! Flying bastards. The nest! That's gotta be it! Why am I doing this foe a crusty old demon? Oh yeah, that's why. Got it! You must be the eye! An ambush… you flocking bastards! That was a cracking good fight. Now how to I get back? returns to the old man. Old man: Who's there? The eye? You have it? Have you? I can see! I can see! Dante… Dante: You know me? Old man: No, I knew your father, Sparda. I can see him in you. Dante: Sparda was a demon and I’m nothing like him. Old man: No. Of course. You are Nephilim. I can see that too. Dante: What are you? Old man: Phimeas. Scholar, inventor, prophet... And until you arrived, political prisoner of Mundus. I am grateful. Dante: It wasn’t a favour. You said you’d take me to that tower. Phimeas: Of course, my friend, of course. This way. Mission 9: DEVIL INSIDE Dante: You were blinded and imprisoned here for how long? Phimeas: Hundreds of years. Dante: You sure know your way around? Phimeas: Like the back of my hand. almost falls off broken bridge. Dante: Wow! Are you nuts? Phimeas: I forget. You and I see things differently. Seeing things differently can open new paths. Dante: What do you mean? Phimeas: You only see evil in me. Because I am a demon. Try opening your mind. It's all a matter of perspective. uses his powers and repair the bridge. Dante: What? Phimeas: As I said, I see things differently. We'll meet up ahead, I have something to show you. finds a giant statue. Phimeas: Her name was Assiel. An ancient one. Nephilim like you. Dante: I didn't know there were others. Phimeas: The Nephilim were the third race. Sadly, they were hunted down and slain. Dante: Why? Phimeas: They wielded the power of both angels and demons. But unlike them, the Nephilim could easily cross worlds. They were formidable! Dante: Which made them a threat. Like me. Phimeas: And like you, they held great potential. What a waste. You want to reach your full potential? Perhaps Assiel holds the key. jumps to the wing of the statue. Dante: Assiel? Nope, it's a fuckin' demon. Good riddance. Assiel’s Statue: Nephilim. Dante: (seeing a sword-key up the statue) Right... Assiel holds the key… Got it! Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 3 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:PC Category:Action Category:Slasher Category:Against The System Category:Work In Progress Category:2013